dungeickafandomcom-20200214-history
Selina
Selina is a supporting character in the Dungeicka series and one of the five main characters and an extra character in First Trilogy, she joins Paltaur's group as the fourth member and the second female member in the group. She is a young woman who trains in both physical and magical combat skills, she is a member of the Erstul Knight School along with Paltaur who she has been friends with ever since their childhood days. Appearance Selina has long purple hair tied into a ponytail, she also has big purple eyes and she wears pink lip gloss and on specific times she wears black lipstick. She wears a normal sized purple Erstul Knight school girl outfit with a small blue school skirt and a green waistband. She wears black boots with grey socks. Although her purple eyes are real, her hair is not naturally purple, she dyed it purple just so it could match her purple eyes. Personality Selina is a very straightforward young lady who always enjoys communicating with people and making friends. When it comes to being serious she is very sassy and easily gets jealous of certain things, but obviously, she is very unique with her purple eyes and a bit of a childish attitude. And like Princess Mercelia, she doesn't mind showing her body every once in awhile. She is known to wear a black bikini on occasions like beaches and tropical islands and it is the opposite of Princess Mercelia's signature white bikini, and like Mercelia, she wears the bikini when she and Paltaur's group travel to Kantha Beach with added black lipstick. She is a lower tier when it comes to her beauty over Princess Mercelia, but since they both like to show off themselves passionately on occasions they are considered to be one of the many "beach beauties" of Dungeicka. When it's time for something important or time to fight she gets into her female Erstul Knight armor which covers her whole body and she gets out her main axe weapon. Story Selina doesn't play that big of a role, but she is one of the students in the Erstul Knight School who does the most work along with Paltaur. The enemies Paltaur and the group face seem to think that Selina is the most obnoxious member in their team as she does talk all the time even during battles. She looks up to Paltaur and grows to know her new friends very well, especially Skolin, she finds Skolin to be almost like a protective figure to her because he looks after her a lot along with Alibie. She than develops a crush on Skolin but she is aware that he is in love with Alibie. Selina has also never seen her father as he has been missing all of her life so her and her mother are very worried about him, but her mother and Selina's many friends taught her to be tough when things like this happen so she becomes very confident that her father will turn up eventually.